silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Undercover Cops
Undercover Cops '''is the second episode of '''Survivor: Random the announcer is Steve Harvey Challenges Immunity Challenge: '''Jump Street Challenge Help the police by becoming undercover cops. you must catch two criminals and calling the cops over to arrest them. only one tribe can earn immunity from this challenge. the winning tribe will be rewarded 100 dollars to each member. '''Winner: '''Crips Story '''Day 6: Steve Harvey invites both tribes to the main base and informs them about their next challenge. the Crips tribe have become more determined than ever as they immediately left to the police station. the tribe were given casual outfits, handcuffs, walkie talkies & police badges. they were also shown a picture of the two criminals. the Crips tribe decide to split up around the city in order to catch the two criminals. the Bloods tribe once again procrastinate and plan a day when to arrive to the police station. '''Day 7: '''Bloods approach the police station and get their outfits, handcuffs, walkie talkies & police badges. the Bloods then waste their time at an arcade until they see the two criminals through the windows. Kanye, SoFloAntonio, Patrick & KSI decide to beat up the criminals before calling the cops to arrest them. after they beat down the criminals, KSI grabs one of the criminals up and tells him to turn around so he can put the handcuffs on him. the criminal responds by headbutting KSI in the testacles and kicks SoFloAntonio in the nuts. the other criminal kicks Kanye's nuts and tosses Patrick through a random car window. the criminals then tend to escape. Anders then sees Justin Bieber asking the criminals if they can help him find the Immunity Idol. Bieber offers them money in order to help gain the Immunity Idol. the criminals accept Bieber's offer. '''Day 8: '''Anders finds the Crips tribe and informs them that Justin Bieber is working with the Criminals. H3H3 then spots Justin Bieber with the criminals near a dumpster. The crips then dump Bieber & the criminals into the dumpster. SoFloAntonio then finds the Immunity Idol in the dumpster and takes it. The cops are called over and arrest the criminals. then Justin Bieber is trapped in handcuffs thanks to the cops but however the cops don't take Bieber to jail, they take him back to the base. but however, Justin Bieber is kicked out of the bloods' base for the next two nights and has to sleep in the toilets. '''Day 9: '''There is one more day till the Tribal Council. Kanye West of the bloods tribe gets into an altercation with Shrek of the crips tribe. Kanye was bragging about how he was gonna win the competition and got confronted by Shrek whom said "Watch out son, or you're gonna get wrecked". Kanye then slaps Shrek which leads to Shrek punching Kanye so hard that Kanye fell into the ground and shouted "Ow Fuck!". Shrek then started punching Kanye. SoFloAntonio comes by Kanye's aid by kicking Shrek from behind. Shrek turns around and chase SoFloAntonio, whom repeatedly shouts "Yo yo yo chill! It's just a prank, bro!". Shrek spear-tackles Antonio into the ground and throws some punches at him. Kanye then kicks Shrek's nuts and starts kicking him. Cory Baxter and Homer Simpson discover the acton and help their crips comrade, Shrek. then both the tribes start fighting eachother. but however, Justin Bieber is just by himself and discovers the action. Bieber then spots the Immunity Idol on SoFloAntonio's pocket. as SoFlo was fighting Ethan of H3H3, Bieber slyly snatches the Immunity Idol from Antonio's pocket and runs away. the fight stops after everyone sees Justin Bieber run out of the room. both the tribes chase Justin Bieber and hold him down. they snatch the Immunity Idol from him and let him go. Everyone then starts going for the Immunity Idol. then the Immunity Idol suddenly explodes into confetti. both the tribes are confused. little do they know that Patrick Star managed to steal the Immunity Idol when everyone was fighting for It and found a fake Immunity Idol and gave it to them. Patrick then ran away with the real immunity idol. '''Day 10: '''The time has come for the third Tribal Council. the Crips tribe are immune from elimination as well as Patrick Star who has posession of the Immunity Idol. Justin Bieber starts crying for a several seconds and then goes on a tantrum. because of his unprofessional tactics and cheating, he was tossed in the puddle of shame and thrown through the windows of the building along with the puddle of shame. then the Bloods tribe start celebrating while claiming that they removed the "dead weight" that is Justin Bieber